conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Ford
Michael Ford is the protagonist and character you control in The Conduit. He is a former Secret Service agent that was recruited by a mysterious secret organization known as The Trust, after he saved the President's life.IGN: The Conduit Manual Background Agent Michael Ford worked as part of the United States Secret Service, protecting people in office, such as the President, before being recruited into The Trust organization. High Voltage Software Producer Josh Olson described Ford as, "Clean cut, has a square jaw, and doesn't drink or smoke. He's idealistic and follows orders. He believes in honor, duty, service to country."IGN: The Conduit's Storyline Involvement On March 1, 2012, after saving President Charles Thompson from an assassination attempt, Ford was recruited by Trust Commander John Adams to the organization known as The Trust. With permission from the President, Adams sent him on a crucial mission to track down a supposed terrorist named Prometheus, and retrieve a stolen Trust prototype.IGN: The Conduit Manual Prometheus and his men were supposed to be heading towards Reagan National Airport. Adams sent Ford over there, along with U.S. Army Special Forces soldiers and Trust field agents to aid him. To Adams' surprise, his men started attacking Ford. Adams was surprised that Prometheus could turn his own men against him. Ford entered the subway, and boarded the train that Prometheus was supposed to be on. He met many of Prometheus' and Adams' men along the way, all of which attacked him. One of Prometheus' men, detonated an explosive that almost destroyed the train. Ford survived the explosion and found the All-Seeing Eye in the rubble. Adams informed him that Prometheus wasn't on board the train. Micheal Ford's next mission was to infiltrate Bunker 13, Prometheus' base. There, he found a neuro-toxin that controlled Adams' agents, and plans for an invasion. He also discovered an alien race codenamed "The Drudge", and plans for an invasion. Adams realized that Prometheus was in league with the Drudge. When Ford exited Bunker 13, at the Jefferson Memorial, Adams congratulated him on his mission, but betrayed him by leaving him to die against many Drudge forces. Prometheus contacted Ford, and told him that the Drudge weren't working for him. He then sent a helicopter to get Ford out of there. At the end of the game, Michael and Prometheus leave the Trust's secret base through a conduit they were able to restore power to, but it is unknown to what location Michael exited the conduit. Quotes "My name is Michael Ford. I'm probably the only one left who knows the truth...I know it, because I was there." "All right. I'll go with you for now, but if you're lying to me, I'll take you down hard. Do you understand me?" "And what if they pinpoint MY location with a plasma rifle?" seeing a Drudge [[Invader]] "That's new..." "You neglected to mention the giant alien standing on the bridge!" "Adams! What kind of game are you playing!?" "You're next, Adams." learning the truth about Prometheus "I was wrong about you... I'm sorry." (while Adams is asking if he thinks he can make a difference) "sometimes one man is all it takes." Development High Voltage Software claim that in the creation of Michael Ford they wanted to make him an 'everyman,' rather than an exaggerated 'macho' character as is the stereotype associated with shooting games( like Duke Nukem). He was designed to allow the player to relate to him, whilst still providing some mystery and character throughout the game's plot twists. See also Referencess Category:Characters